Relentless Sufferings
by MajinSephiroth
Summary: AU Syaoran is the cruel prince of the Li Dynasty.Luckily he comes upon the camp of a group of soldiers of the Kinomoto Dynasty which happens to have the Princess of the Dynasty.What will happen between Syaoran and Sakura when they meet?Will love blossom?
1. Captured Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU! The pairings will be S+S and T+E. In this Syaoran is not Eriol's descendant, etc. Also Syaoran is OOC a little but it will make sense why he is later in the fic. Ages: Eriol: 19 Syaoran: 19 Sakura: 18 Tomoyo: 18  
  
Relentless Sufferings  
  
  
  
Prologue: It was unfortunate, for so many teenagers with immense potential to be caught in a war that has lasted for ages. Many had died during battle risking their lives for their kingdom. Even though they fought valiantly, many perished at the hands of Li Syaoran the crown prince of the Li Kingdom. Though the Kinomoto Dynasty had not given up in their fight their troops were growing thin as the king, Kinomoto Aiden, had to draft young men, the age of 13 and above for his army. Both kingdoms had won and lost battles, neither backing down from the other. No one knew why the two kingdoms loathed each other; it just was that way for as long as anyone could remember. It was said in the Ancient Scriptures of the Li Dynasty held the answer yet no one person dared to find the Scriptures because of the myth behind them. It was said that an evil force would be unleashed if a member of any dynasty save the Li Dynasty found and read the scriptures. Knowing this Li Yelan had sent her only son in search of the Ancient Scriptures hoping to find a way to solve this war without more bloodshed.  
  
*** "Prince Syaoran! Prince Syaoran!" exclaimed a young messenger running after Syaoran who was walking at an extremely fast pace (a slow one for him). Turning around he asked with an irritated glance, "What is it?" "I have a message from Sir Eriol!" the boy said handing Syaoran the message. 'It seems the new recruits are having trouble learning the fighting stances; almost all of the veteran soldiers have passed in the wars. Hopefully mother's plan will work' Syaoran thought. "Your job is done, you may leave," Syaoran barked at the boy. After he left Syaoran headed towards the training area. As he entered the room, he witnessed sloppy stances, grimacing amateurs, and an infuriated Eriol. "Eriol, what have these bakas managed to learn?" Syaoran questioned regarding his longtime friend and ally with respect. "They can't even manage the first kata! I have no idea what to do with them. Only one person has managed to do all of what I've asked with perfection and that's Koji but he has left to meet with your sister." "You let him leave?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, he also had a note signed by your mother that he needed to be with your sister. "I bet he faked it, he used the same note when I was teaching war tactics to these rookies." Glancing at the warriors they had all dropped to one knee and had their right hand clenched in a fist over their heart. (A/N: I DO NOT OWN THAT! That is the Saiyajin way of saluting and that is owned by the people who own DBZ, not me.) "You can salute yet you cannot learn a simple kata! What is wrong? Is it too hard for you weaklings?? If you cannot learn this kata how do you expect to live during a battle???" snarled Syaoran glaring at each and every soldier. "B.B.But Prince Syaoran, many of us haven't learned martial arts before," a courageous teen stuttered trying to defend the group. A murmur of agreement washed through the crowd but halted as Syaoran death glared them once again. "What do you think we are teaching you now! If you cannot learn each kata perfectly by the end of two weeks, all of you must hunt for your food and you will not get fed in this castle. If you cannot find food, you starve and if one person can not do them to Eriol's expectations, you will all get punished. Understood!?!?!" Syaoran growled. No soldier moved afraid of the consequences their prince would inflict on them. "Good! Eriol get back to work and call Koji and tell him to help instruct these weaklings," "Yes my prince," Eriol stated with a look of distaste knowing that the Prince's outburst was very harsh on these newbies even if they frustrated him to no end. "Prince Syaoran!" it was the messenger boy. "What is it boy?" "A message from her highness, she wishes to speak with you!" "Very well, I will leave to speak with her shortly. Before you quit your duties go and fetch Koji and tell him to report to the Training Area to help Sir Eriol," "Yes my prince," the boy said jetting of in the direction of the princess' rooms. (A/N: In this fic he has a sister who is younger than him)  
  
***  
  
Syaoran headed towards his mother's quarters and knocked silently on the door. "You may enter Xiao-Lang," "You wished to speak with me 'Kaasan?" "You need to depart for the journey by tonight," His mother stated looking at him with sorrowful eyes. "The sooner you finish this the better," "Hai, 'Kaasan" Syaoran replied. "I shall take Eriol's training force to accompany me on the exodus," "Very well, Be safe and return to us with a solution Xiao-Lang," "Hai. Okaasan I shall not fail you," Syaoran said walking out of his mother's quarters. Walking back towards the Training Area, he observed the warriors working harder and none had taken his threat a joke. They were all past the 5th kata, though were laying down to regain some energy. "Stop all of you," Syaoran said returning to the room. All of the trainees dropped into a salute as he walked to the center of the room. "You have done well and many of you have excelled greatly past the 5th kata. You know enough to go with me on the journey. All of you must be ready and at the stables by 9 tonight. If you are not there you will receive the punishment I issued before when we return. Eriol, you will be accompanying me as well. I will need your experience, my friend." Syaoran left the room, to go to his quarters and get ready for this quest.  
  
***  
  
"You are all here, get a horse and get ready to ride for the night." Syaoran stated mounting his black stallion, Shadow. Eriol walked up on Syaoran's left, riding the mysterious gray steed, Storm. The rest of the trainees came up behind them. Suddenly, Syaoran bolted off into the darkness followed by Eriol and the rest of the trainees. After riding for a few hours, they had made camp next to a river. "Prince Syaoran!" shouted Koji running up to the impassive prince who was staring into the river. "What is it?" he asked still staring into the crystal water. "We have spotted an enemy camp and there seems to be a women of high importance there. We are not sure but we believe the person to be the princess of the Kinomoto Dynasty." Syaoran turned around still in deep thought. 'If we capture the princess we would be able to stop this war once and for all.' "We shall attack the camp. Gather the troops and follow my lead." He said grabbing his sword. The sword was special, the prince had gotten it from a wizard. The hit was embroidered with gold very much like his armor and the sword could slice through the thickest of metals. It also had magical powers; if he concentrated hard enough he could emit fire with an attack of his sword. (If any of you recognize this, yes it is the same sword that Roy from Super Smash Brothers Melee uses and Eriol will be using armor and a sword similar to Marth's) Walking towards Eriol, who donned a turquoise/blue armor and a silver hilted sword, he signaled for the rest to follow him. "On my count, one.two.three!" Syaoran whispered charging forth through the brush and attacked the first enemy he saw. The enemy camp was in disarray at the surprise attack and half of their force was panicking. 'Obviously amateurs,' Syaoran that slicing another soldier down. To his right Eriol expertly defeated 3 warriors at once. Suddenly a cry arose from his troops. An enemy had defeated 10 of their men, however, none of them were killed. Syaoran yelled at Eriol as he ran towards the new soldier, "Get the princess!!!!" Syaoran faced this new adversary with a stern glare. His opponent charged with their sword and sliced at the prince with perfected skill. However the trained Syaoran easily dodged all of these attacks. Dropping down he swept his opponent's legs and pinned them to the ground with his sword at the warrior's neck. "Who are you, only a few warriors know the Ying-Fay style of fighting."(sum1 give me a name and I'll change it.) The other warrior just stayed silent refusing to give out any information. Syaoran was not able to see the combatant because of his white mask. With a snarl, the arrogant prince ripped the mask off and was astonished at who he had found. The person was a woman yet not any woman, it was the Princess of the Kinomoto Dynasty! "Well, Princess, it seems you have lost; you will be coming with us," Syaoran smirked. "Prince Syaoran, we have found the princess' hand maiden; I believe her name is Tomoyo. She gave the trainees quite a workout." Eriol reported coming up behind Syaoran caring an unconscious Tomoyo. "Very well, tie their arms and keep an eye on them. They are our hostages after all," Syaoran said walking toward Shadow his red cape waving in the wind behind him.  
  
Author's Note: LONG chapter, I'll try to update as much as I can. By the way Syaoran is acting this way because of something to do with his father. That's all I will say. Romance will pick up later. 


	2. Flashbacks and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
Author's Note: This is an AU! The pairings will be S+S and T+E. In this Syaoran is not Eriol's descendant, etc. Also Syaoran is OOC a little but it will make sense why he is later in the fic.  
  
Ages:  
  
Eriol: 19  
  
Syaoran: 19  
  
Sakura: 18  
  
Tomoyo: 18  
  
Btw I decided to stick with Ying-Fay style though I think I spelled Fay wrong. Ying-Fay (I think that's how its spelled) means cherry blossom and so does Sakura so I'm just gonna stick with that. Thanks to all of those who reviewed with ideas!  
  
1 Relentless Sufferings  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
"Syaoran, what do you plan on doing? Should we continue for the Scriptures or return with the hostages?"  
  
Syaoran nearly barked at the person who had called his name without the proper endearment. Turning to the direction of the voice, he came face to face with Eriol. Immediately his features softened and grew troubled.  
  
"I don't know Eriol. I don't know. What do you advise?" he sighed unsure of what to do.  
  
"I am not sure as well my friend," Eriol said, for once not knowing what to do.  
  
"Lets get the hostages in here; I have a few questions I wish to ask "our" Princess and her handmaiden."  
  
"You aren't going to hurt them are you? Do you wish for me to question the handmaiden? I'm sure you will be too busy with the Princess," Eriol stated with a light blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"Someone has a crush on a certain purple/black (A/N: I have no idea what color Tomoyo's hair is) haired maiden eh?" joked Syaoran causing the blush on Eriol's cheeks to grow.  
  
"Yes, I…I do," Eriol stuttered.  
  
"Alright then, you shall be in charge of the handmaiden until further notice," Syaoran said walking back into his tent.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh, it feels like I've been hit on the head with a frying pan!" the waking princess (A/N: Can anyone guess who it is?) exclaimed getting up.  
  
"Finally, you're awake Sakura (A/N: And she makes an appearance!)," Tomoyo said walking towards her fallen princess and best friend. "They have 4 guards on the outside of this tent and we won't be able to escape to easily."  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Sakura question rising to her feet effortlessly even under the constraints of the brass holding cuffs that seized her arms. "We've broken out of holding cuffs before!"  
  
"Yes Sakura, we have but don't you think I would have tried that? These are special cuffs; I couldn't even loosen them."  
  
"It looks like we will be staying awhile. Can you at least tell me how we got into this mess?" Sakura asked sitting on the floor.  
  
"How could you forget, it happened yesterday?"  
  
"I know it did but I have a humongous headache and can't remember a thing,"  
  
"Well, it all started when you were arguing with your father," Tomoyo replied trying to remember most of the details vividly.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Father! Why do I have to stay inside while the others go to fight? I am so much better than they all are and I want to protect our country," Sakura stated trying to protest against her father.  
  
Fujitaka, (A/N: Sorry for using the dubbie name last time ) the kindhearted king, looked at his daughter. 'She grows more and more like her mother every day' mused Sakura's father.  
  
"Sakura…you know why I don't allow you to go into battle. Touya was seriously injured in that last fight and I could not bear it if you were too," Fujitaka replied trying to make his daughter understand.  
  
"But father! Touya got injured because he was careless. I am not a little girl anymore; I can take care of myself," Sakura answered.  
  
"I know you can Sakura, but I don't wish for you to get hurt," Fujitaka desperately tried to convince Sakura to his point of view.  
  
"Father, you are too protective of me!!! Tomoyo will be accompanying me and so will a portion of Touya's troops. I'm not even going into a battle! I'm on the journey to retrieve the scrolls!" Sakura exclaimed exasperated that her father still thought of her as his little girl.  
  
Fujitaka gave in and sighed, "Alright Sakura. However if you do not return in 3 months, I will send a regiment to search for you."  
  
"Don't worry father, I shall not fail you and I will return before that time," Sakura said unable to hide the happiness that shined from her eyes and face. As Sakura ran back to her quarters, Fujitaka pondered what he had just done.  
  
'If she is hurt, I will never be able to forgive myself,' Fujitaka thought rubbing his temples.  
  
***  
  
Sakura bolted through the corridors to find her best friend, Tomoyo. She checked the library, their quarters, and the teaching rooms, yet she wasn't in any of them. 'Where could she be?' Sakura thought confused. 'OF COURSE! I haven't checked the training grounds.' Running out of the castle, she entered the training grounds and witnessed Tomoyo doing a backflip and dodging a trainee. Then the raven-haired girl (A/N: From now on that's what her hair color will be in my fic) dropped down and swept the trainee's feet.  
  
"Tomoyo! I have some great news!" Sakura exclaimed walking toward the other girl, who had helped pull up the fallen trainee. Immediately dropping the trainee who replied with a grunt.  
  
"What is it Sakura? Did your father finally give up in his search for a suitor?" Tomoyo asked laughing lightly at what she said.  
  
"Unfortunately no, but what I have to tell you is even better! Father says he will allow us to go in search of the scrolls! Finally we will be able to put our skills to good use," Sakura stated.  
  
"That is great news but Sakura…if we are going in search of the scrolls how will we find any action?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, my father never stated we couldn't take out any small camps on the way did he?" Sakura said with a glint in her eye.  
  
"What a great idea!" Tomoyo exclaimed getting the same glint in her eye.  
  
"We are going to set out tonight, can you ask the messenger to tell the 15th regiment to get ready as well?" Sakura questioned nearly bursting from excitement.  
  
"Sure, no problem but you'd better hurry and get the supplies and horses ready," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"No problem!" Sakura shouted running off for her first real adventure.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, we are going to set out for the 14th point," Sakura explained facing the troops.  
  
"But your highness, if I may speak," The lead soldier asked and Sakura nodded a yes in reply. "The 14th point has a large group of Li soldiers. Do you wish to fight all of them?"  
  
"Yes, we are a stronger group than those at the 14th point. Don't worry I have already asked my scout and he has said that there are no skilled warriors in those groups." Sakura stated confidently. Mounting her horse, she galloped of into the darkness followed by Tomoyo and the rest of the regiment.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"We stopped for a short break and we were ambushed by Li soldiers and supposedly the crown prince," Tomoyo said finishing her explanation.  
  
"Well, when I see this prince I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," Sakura seethed. Suddenly the tent was opened and a dark blue haired man walked inside. He stared hard at Tomoyo, ignoring Sakura.  
  
"The prince wishes to see the princess; I will be seeing the handmaiden," Eriol stated unmoving. "If you do not come peacefully we will force you."  
  
Not wanting Tomoyo to get hurt, Sakura stepped forward, "I shall see the Prince."  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter I know but I will try to make the next one longer. I've had a lot to work through, writer's block, emergencies, and other things. I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as I can. R&R 


	3. The Rematch

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Author's Note: This is an AU! The pairings will be S+S and T+E. In this Syaoran is not Eriol's descendant, etc. Also Syaoran is OOC a little but it will make sense why he is later in the fic. 

Ages:

Eriol: 19

Syaoran: 19

Sakura: 18

Tomoyo: 18

            Thanks to Abhorsen Horosha who gave me the correct spelling for Ying-Fa and thanks to all you other reviewers who gave your time to push the little button that says review. The romance will pick up in this chap and sorry for some OOCness. Also to address one reviewer who reviewed saying a dynasty was a period of time in which a certain regime ruled, well the war between the Kinomoto's and Li's has been going on for more than 150 years so it should be considered a dynasty and Syaoran is the direct descendant of the Li line so he is the one who must go on the journey. R&R

Relentless Sufferings 

"The prince wishes to see the princess. I will be seeing the handmaiden," Eriol stated unmoving. "If you do not come peacefully we will force you."

            Not wanting Tomoyo to get hurt, Sakura stepped forward, "I shall see the Prince." 

            "Very well, follow the guard towards the Prince's tent, the guard's name is Koji. It would be better not to address him though." Eriol explained showing Sakura out of the hostage tent. "Do not take off her constraints or you will be hanged. Understood?" 

            "Understood Sir," Koji replied pushing Sakura forward, towards the prince's cabin. 

            Eriol entered the hostage tent again. "So why were you in the 14th point when it is general knowledge that there is a high concentration of Li Soldiers?" 

            "Why would I tell the _ENEMY_ why our army did anything? I am not that stupid even if you think you are a superior male; I will not succumb to anything you do," Tomoyo stated defying Eriol.

            Sneering (I know OOC but I warned u!) Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and slowly leaned towards her so there was a minute space between their lips. "Answer the question!" Eriol growled.

            "We…We…" Tomoyo managed. '_Why is this so hard? He's so gorgeous and those eyes…they're so mysterious! NO! I won't lose my resolve!_' "We came to kick your ass!" Tomoyo shouted kneeing Eriol in the gut and pushing him away. Dropping into a fighting stance, which was difficult since she still had shackles on her arms, she anticipated a blow but never received one. As Eriol rose to his feet, he smirked and walked outside of the tent speaking a few words to the guard and walked backed to his tent.

***

(In the Prince's Tent)

            Syaoran examined the princess closely, criticizing every little thing. He continued to stare at Sakura with his amber eyes gazing into her soul. 

Slightly unnerved Sakura shivered and thought 'Why doesn't he say something? Wait, why am I letting him under my skin? I'm just as good as he is!' Sakura gathered her courage and glared back at Syaoran. Syaoran glanced at the princess, who had the nerve to challenge him. 

'_Well if she wants to challenge me I'll prove to her why I am the cruel prince_' Syaoran thought smirking and walking towards Sakura. "So you deliberately journeyed through the 14th point? What were you trying to prove onna?" (I know very OOC but he'll change)

Sakura gasped, no one had ever called her onna before and her anger grew, "The name is Princess Sakura!" 

"Does it look like I care Onna? Now you will answer the question before I force you too!" Syaoran bellowed.

"You wouldn't!" Sakura retorted. 

"Try me!" growled Syaoran. "I didn't get the name of the Cruel Prince for no reason." Trying to contain her growing fear, Sakura glared at him but remained silent. "Why did you trespass across the 14th point?" 

"We were trying to defeat some of the forces here, wouldn't you do the same?" lied Sakura keeping her face impassive. 

"Being an intelligent general, no I wouldn't. I would wait until I had the adequate forces before I tried to attack a numerous group of enemy forces. You are a pathetic excuse for a warrior onna. Sakura couldn't take being called an onna let alone pathetic. 

"I am the Card Mistress and I am fifty times stronger than you'll ever be!" Sakura flinched as soon as she realized what she had said. 

'THE CARD MISTRESS!?! That's a myth or so I was told. She must be bluffing; I'll test her' Syaoran thought in dismay. "Prove it _onna_," Syaoran stated with a stern glare in the princess' direction. 

"How can I prove it if my hands are tied," Sakura responded.

"Follow me onna and don't think you can escape," Syaoran growled leading the defiant princess out into an open field. Cutting Sakura's brass holding cuffs with a single swipe of his sword, "If you try to run you'll regret it and you will not get a second chance." Sakura nodded and took out a small necklace from underneath her shirt. She murmured words that Syaoran could not gather. Unexpectedly a flash of light illuminated the field as the pendant on her necklace enlarged into a pink staff with a star on the top. Syaoran was shocked. '_The staff of the Card Master/Mistress! I've heard about this from Wei. Wait a minute, wasn't there an exception to the legend, something about the Card Master or Mistress could unleash the scrolls and use them as well. Was that it? No it can't be only members of the Li Clan can unleash the scrolls. Whether the story is true or not or if she is the Card Mistress, I cannot show her any emotion._' 

            "Are you going to gawk at me or are you going to fight?" Sakura challenged.

            "Urusai baka onna!" Syaoran drew his sword and faced her. Sakura raised a card into the air with her magic and muttered incoherent words. Suddenly Syaoran felt a swift breeze pass him. '_What is going on? There isn't a breeze today…_' Puzzled Syaoran turned and gaped. There behind him, stood the Card Mistress smirking at him. '_How could she have done that?!?!?!?! Only Li Clan members can use magic. Could she truly be the Card Mistress_' "So you have mastered magic; it wont help you," Syaoran growled lunging at Sakura, sword in hand. Before Syaoran could get close to Sakura she dodged and jogged (A/N: Well she jogged but the Dash Card made it a fast run) away from the infuriated prince. Pulling out another card she muttered the same incantation and her staff became a glinting sword. She then dashed towards Syaoran and leaped into the air turning the sword downwards and slammed it down pinning the arrogant princes cape to the ground. Syaoran, realizing the disadvantage he had, rolled away tearing his cape and dropped into a defensive stance. '_What is wrong with me? Why am I letting myself be fazed by a mere onna!_' 

            With a primal growl, the agitated prince dashed towards Sakura and leaped into the air, slicing thru it on its way to Sakura's body only to be met by…..

Author's Note: hehe cliffhanger!!!!!! I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can hopefully in a couple of days. R&R 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the formatting of chapter 3. If anyone can tell me how to fix the problem please leave it in a review. I have almost finished chapter 4 but I do not want to post it until I figure out how to fix the formatting problem. Thank you 


End file.
